


Arguing on Easter

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Easter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is upset that Castiel wants to give John Winchester another chance on Easter.Day Twenty One Prompt: They fight/argue





	Arguing on Easter

“Dean, we need to be civil about this.” Castiel pleads to his husband as he holds their one year old son, Ben. Ben is wearing the cutest little blue and green flannel shirt and has fluffy black bunny ears on his head.

“Cas, I don’t want him here. My father has treated you awful the whole time we have been together.” Dean says to his husband with a slightly raised voice. Cas puts a finger over his lips indicating Dean needs to be quiet. Dean is holding their sleeping one year old daughter, Claire. Her dress is blue and lacy. Cas notices she is about to lose her pink bunny ears which, he has to admit, makes the picture before him so adorable.

“It’s Easter. We can forget the past for one day and let your dad help hunt Easter eggs with his grandkids.” Castiel pleads as he rocks Ben, who is starting to get antsy in his arms.

“My father has never apologized to you or me. We went through this at Christmas, if he can’t accept us then he doesn’t get to be with our kids. I don’t want his ideals being taught to my kids. He’s hurt me and I don’t want him doing the same with our kids.” Dean has the beginnings of unshed tears in his eyes.

“My love, it isn’t my intention to upset you. I spoke to John this morning and he was polite to me. He spoke of his regret for his past actions. My parents aren’t in our lives and I don’t see that changing. I don’t want to deprive our children of both sets of grandparents.” Castiel says with guilt all over his face.

“Hey don’t do that. Your parents being bigots and disowning you is not your fault. Bobby and Ellen love you like you are theirs. You know that right? Cas, Bobby nearly had a stroke when he thought he wasn’t going to get to walk you down the aisle at our wedding.” Dean says as he lays sleeping Claire down on the couch and takes Ben from Castiel to place in the playpen to work out some of his energy.

“You never told me that.” Castiel says looking dumbfounded.

“Yeah when we were planning just to walk out on our own he was crestfallen. When we decided that you would walk down the aisle since I was the one to propose he almost broke his neck offering to give you away. You stole his heart that day you brought the honey you harvested yourself. It wasn’t long after that he told me, ‘If you don’t put a ring on that boy’s finger, I am going to kick your ass.’ I didn’t tell him I was already shopping for your engagement ring.” Dean finishes with a smirk.

Castiel is smiling, “I really do love that surly old man. Nonetheless I really want to give John another chance.”

“Fine but he is never to be alone with Claire or Ben. If he is disrespectful to you at any time, I am going to kick his ass and then send him packing. Are we agreed?” Dean says making it clear that he won’t compromise any more than this. 

“Yes. I’ll call him and tell him your rules.” Castiel says running his hand up Dean bicep.

Dean pulls Cas into a fervent kiss, “Love you Angel.”

“Love you my Dean.” Cas says with a smile before turning to leave the room.

Dean looks over at their children. Claire is still fast asleep on the couch and Ben has fallen asleep in the playpen. His heart seems full to bursting when he looks at them.

They had used a surrogate to have their children. Dean and Cas had both contributed and then they let it be a lottery on who got to be the biological father. When two of the three eggs implanted, they were overjoyed. They were having twins. When they were born, Dean was certain Claire was his. She had blond hair and favored his mother Mary. Ben on the other hand had Cas’ dark hair and light skin tone. When Dean read the results that Claire was genetically Cas’ he assumed they both were. Dean was happy but surprised when Ben tested as his. Doesn’t really matter though because they were both theirs.

Dean picks up Claire and places her next to her sleeping brother in the playpen. Little Claire on instinct snuggles into her brother's back. Dean smiles. No matter what happens with his father, as long as he has Cas and his two babies, he’ll be fine.


End file.
